DxD Volume 1:The Sealed Dragon
by Dragonix7
Summary: Ise is having the best of his life! Now the Trihexa, Rizevim, and Qlippoth is gone, Ise can now spend his days with Rias and friends. But when a mysterious being who has a connection with both Ddraig and Albion appeared, Ise's wonderland came to a halt. Now Ise must stop him and test the limit of his power. But can Ise win? Rated M


**Hey guys! Dragonix7 here!**

**Well it's finally here!**

**The new and improve story:**

** "DxD Vol. 1: The Sealed Dragon"!**

**Before I start I want to thank you all for your support and for your reviews on the preview for this story. **

**I also want to apologies to any of you who have enjoyed "High School DxD (My Version) Vol. 1: The Sealed Dragon. I promise to make it up to you by making this story better than the original story. All I ask is for your support and for your reviews. Thank you.**

**Please send me your reviews of the chapter after you read it.**

**And so with all that being said,**

**On with the story!**

**P.S. I do not own High School DxD. I am just a fan.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Life. 0<strong>

Hey, Hyoudou Issei here!

Its morning and I am awake. Right now I am in the most wonderful scene.

Rias and I are laying in bed. Just the two of us.

That surprised me at first.

Most of the time Asia would sleep with us.

Usually Asia would be upset and fuss because of it, but she really didn't from what Rias told me.

It was also hard to get the approval of the other girls, but they finally allowed it.

But that is not the scene I am talking about.

Rias and I are naked.

And you know what that mean?

I am not a virgin anymore!

I have finally lost it! And the best part is that I lost it to Rias!

Yahoo! It was an awesome experience that I will never forget!

I am so happy I could fly to moon!

While I am looking up at the ceiling of my room thinking about what happen last night, suddenly a crimson color came into my view.

"Good Morning, my Ise."

Rias said as she look down on me with a cute smile.

Her hair in a mess. I think I know why. Ufufufufu.

"What are thinking?"

She asks curiously.

"Oh good morning, Rias. I was just thinking about last night and how awesome it was."

I said looking up to her with smile on my face.

"Ufufufu. I'm glad. I had a good time last night too."

Chuu.

She kiss me on the forehead after she said that.

"There is still time left before we have to get up. Why don't we do it one more."

She said that with a seductive look on her face.

I was about to say yes with a happy look on my face.

But suddenly we heard a door slammed open. We both jump and took hold of each other from the sudden surprise. We turn our heads to see who it was.

"Ara ara? You two are still at even in the morning."

Akeno-san was standing in the doorway with her usual smile on her face. she had on a white cloth.

"Akeno! Get out! Can't you give us some privacy!?"

Rias shouts at Akeno-san in anger. She didn't cover up her body so Rias is in the state of when she was born.

"Ufufufu. Even if you ask, We can't help but be interested in what you are doing. Especially during the night with all the moaning you did, Rias."

Akeno-san said with her usual smile on her face.

Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Rosseweise-san, and Ravel pop there heads out from the sides of the door after Akeno-san said that. Asia had tears in her eye.

"No fair. I know I accepted Rias-oneesama's request when she asked me, but after hearing you two all night, I regret it now."

said Asia tearfully.

"It's okay, Asia. You will have your time with Ise."

"Yeah, don't worry. You just got to be more quicker than Rias-san."

Xenovia and Irina said that to comfort Asia

"...Ise-senpai and Rias-senpai were going at it like crazy. And they still are."

Koneko-chan said with half closed eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but because of all the noise last night, we are also interested in what happen last night."

Ravel said while putting her hands together in apology.

"D-daytime is not the time for you two to be h-having s-sex... B-but if Ise-kun w-were to ask me..."

Rossweisse studder while saying that. Her face is red too. That last part was a bit hard to hear.

What!? Everybody heard us!? Rias and I faces turned red and our hair in front covered our eyes in embarrassment.

"...I need to have the crew come back and sound proof the walls."

Rias said very quietly. I was the only one who heard it.

Well it's true that we were loud. But we couldn't help it when it was so good.

Akeno-san started to walk toward us seductively while putting her hand on her white cloth.

"I will forgive you Rias if..."

While she was saying that she removes the white cloth from her and is now in the state of when she was born.

"If you let me have Ise for a while."

As soon as she said that, she jumped at me so fast I didn't have time to react and wrapped her arms around my body and put she in a tight hug. I did not have time to react.

"A-Akeno-san!?"

"Ufufufufu. Ise, You seem to have had a good time last night with Rias. But I will be even better than her. I will even do things naughty things that Rias has not done yet for you."

Said Akeno-san with a seductive voice and a naughty look on her face.

When she said that I started to think.

Naughty thing that Rias have not done? What kind of naughty thing will she do?

I started to think of all the naughty things that Akeno-san will do. I was drooling on the side of my mouth.

Akeno-san's oppai is being pressed against my naked chest. Aaahh! I can't resist!

I was about the accept her offer...

"No! I won't allow it!"

Asia shouted with tearful eyes.

"I allowed Rias-oneesan to be first, I won't allowed you the be second!"

Asia shouted as she removed her clothes.

As soon as she was naked, she jumped on the bed and grabbed my left arm!

"I will be Ise-san's second!"

Shouted Asia with a firm voice.

"...I will be Ise-senpai's bride, so I have the right."

Koneko-chan jump on to bed and took my right arm.

She also took her clothes off before jumping into bed and had her cat ears and tail out.

Her still growing oppai is being pressed on my arm.

She look up at me and...

"...Nyan."

gave me the cutest cat look and voice I have seen this morning!

Like I thought, Cuteness is Justice!

"I will not allowed a cat-girl to have Ise's second!"

Ravel, who is also took her clothes off, jumped on the bed and grabbed my left leg.

"Come on Irina. If we don't hurry and do it with Ise, his second time will be taken."

"I know Xenovia. Let grab him and take him to the room."

Irina and Xenovia also took their clothes off and jumped on the bed and grab me from behind.

"A-as a teacher, I-I can't p-permit these kind of actions. B-but I will not be left out!"

Rosseweise-san took her clothes off and jumped on the bed and grabbed my right leg.

Now my entire body is being cover by women who are now fight over me.

Their oppais is being pressed against me so I am feeling different sensation all over my body.

Suddenly I felt a strong aura on my right side.

I turned to see an angry Rias. Her aura was coming out and making her hair float. The front of her hair is covering her eye. I can feel the killing intent within her aura

Oh crap. I started to panic.

" You girls. I have not give you permission to take my Ise. So remove your hands from him."

Rias said in a cold tone that made me shiver down my spine.

But the girls did not listen.

"Ara?, But we gave you permission. Don't you think it's only fair that we can have him without your permission?"

Said Akeno-san with her usual smile.

"Ise is different.I don't mind when it comes to other things, but I will not hand him over without my permission. So let him go."

Rias said in an angry tone.

"""""""No! We gave you permission, Now it our turn!"""""""

They all said at the same time.

After they said that Rias's aura started to increase even more! Some of the other girls also increase their aura as well!

This is bad! If this keeps up, it going dangerous not just for me, but the entire town!

I close my eyes tightly and got ready for the big explosion.

"No!"

Huh?

I pause when I heard that.

I open my eyes to see what happened.

"I won't let you have him unless I say so!"

She shouted with a tears in her eyes.

Huh?

I'm lost here.

Wasn't she just about the release her aura a minute ago?

Now she acting like the girl here age.

I'm confuse.

Suddenly she jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her.

"Ise is mine! I won't give him to you!"

She said as she was pulling me towards her.

"""""""But he is ours too!"""""""

Said the other girls as they were pulling me back.

Now I am in a middle of a tug-a-war, with me as the one being pulled from both side.

With everything that has happened this morning and everything that will be happening the rest of the day, I learned something:

This will be quite a day.

* * *

><p><span><em>3rd Person:<em>

_Dimensional Gap_

Within the Dimensional Gap.

[BANG!...BANG!...BANG!...]

Loud banging noise echo throughout the Dimensional Gap.

Like it was coming from every directions.

It shook the entire Dimensional Gap.

The noise and the vibration even awoke Great Red from his sleep.

_Something is coming..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, <strong>**here it is!**

**The first chapter of the new story "DxD Volume 1: The Sealed Dragon".**

**First I want to say thank you to all of you who have sent me your reviews on both "High School DxD: One Final Hope" and the preview for this story. You guys encouragement have help me keep me going on making stories.**

**And lastly I want to apologies to every one who have waited for both chapter 3 of HSDxD: OFH and this story. I know it frustrating to have to wait to read something. Thank you for your patience. I am getting on it right now.**

**I have also thought of a crossover story but that is still being debated. The crossover will be High School DxD and Mortal Kombat, but like I said it is still being thought over. I will let you know on whether I will write it or not.**

**That all I have to say. Thank you again for your patience and please keep sending me your review**


End file.
